He's not so bad
by hannahace
Summary: Tony Stark adopted a daughter, but not for love. It was to save his ego. Will that same ego stop them from forming a father-daughter bond, or will he accept her for who she is, and step into the role of father for a girl who's never known the true meaning of the word?


Tony Stark muttered curses as he drove home. He looked at the teenager sitting in the passenger seat next to him in his luxury sports car. The girl was staring out the window, watching the world go by. He turned his attention back to the road.

How had he gotten himself into this predicament? He asked himself. Oh yea, it was because of that no good Maxwell Stone. Tony thought back to what caused him to adopt a kid.

It had been a normal day filled with press conferences, when Stone had stood up. Maxwell, or Max as everyone called him, and Tony were sworn enemies. Max had cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mr. Stark, do you and Ms. Potts plan on marrying anytime soon?" He asked, causing everyone to go silent, waiting for the answer. Tony cursed the man silently for putting him on the spot like that.

"That will be revealed in due time." Tony said, but Max wouldn't back down.

"If so, do you intend to have children?" The reporter asked, making Tony angry.

"That's none of your business."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Another reporter asked, but before Tony could answer, Max had spoken up.

"I don't believe so. I believe he's too selfish to think of anyone but himself. If the child even lived to be a teenager, they'd probably turn out emo." He said, causing everyone to laugh. Everyone except Tony.

"How I would raise my child is none of your business." Tony had spat out.

"I doubt you could even handle a kid. Not a baby. A kid that was between 4 and... hmm... 18." Max had muttered, but Tony had heard it all.

"Is that a challenge, Stone?" Tony asked. Max smirked.

"Sure, why not?"

"And just what do you suggest?"

Max had thought a second. "I know a place where there's a ton of kids in that age range, just waiting to be taken in by someone."

"Where is it? I'll go there tomorrow."

That was what got the problem started. Well, ok, maybe problem wasn't the word for it. More like situation.

Tony had gone the next day to the place max had suggested: an old run down house where they kept kids between the ages of 3 and 18, who had no family, and couldn't take care of themselves. The other Avengers had all asked to go, minus Thor, who was in Asgard. So he had agreed, and they had all gone.

They were met by about 20 kids who were dying to get adopted. All of them recognized the Avengers, and everyone was having a blast with them. All except tony. He didn't exactly want a kid who was under the age of 12, because they were so much work. But there were only 3 in the room that were over 12, and they looked only to be about a year older than that.

"Are there any other kids?" Tony had asked the lady that ran the place. She looked around.

"There''s one more. She's upstairs, but she probably won't come down. She doesn't come down when there's visitors very often." The old lady had said.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"15." The lady replied. "Would you like me to call her down?"

Tony thought a moment. "No, I think I'll go up myself." He walked up the stairs, and to the room where the girls slept. There were about 12 bunk beds, and all of them were decorated with stickers and stuffed animals. All but one that is. At the far end, there was one bunk bed that was decked out in AC/DC, Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, and posters of other bands. He saw a girl laying on the top bunk, dressed in black jeans, combat boots, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. She was laying on her stomach, reading a book.

Tony walked up to the bunk, and knocked on the wood. She turned and looked at him. He was instantly taken aback by the emerald green eyes that met his brown ones. The teen sat up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, and Tony detected a hint of an Irish accent.

"Yea, I'm uh, looking around." He said, trying to find the right words.

The teen just looked at him, pushing her long brown hair out of her face. He saw several different tints in her hair, ranging from blond to red to black.

"And you're in here why?" She asked. "You're not allowed upstairs."

"Oh, uh, the old lady said I could come up. I asked if there were any more kids other than those downstairs and said you were up here." He was silent a second, and she just kept watching him. "I'm uh, Tony. Tony Stark."

The teens eyes flashed with recognition. "I've heard of you. Nice to meet 'ya."

"Nice to meet you too. Would you, uh, like to come downstairs?" He asked, and the girl shrugged. She hopped off the bed, landing on her feet, and put the book in a drawer in the drawers next to her bed. She followed him downstairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, a girl who looked to be about 5 ran up to the teen.

"Hannah Hannah!" The child called as she ran to her. Hannah picked the girl up. "He's gonna adopt somebody!" The little girl said, pointing to Tony.

Hannah looked at Tony. "You're adopting?" She asked, and he nodded. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that."

Before Tony could reply, Steve walked over carrying a little boy on his back. He was smiling.

"Hey Tony, made up your mind yet?" Steve asked.

"Yea. Think so." Tony replied.

"Who?" Natasha asked as she walked over, with a toddler on her hip.

"Her." He said, looking at Hannah as she sat the child down. She looked at him, shocked.

"Wait, what? Me?" She asked, and Steve and Natasha looked her over. Natasha smiled.

"I like your style." She said, sitting the toddler down. "Good choice Tony."


End file.
